


Unpleasant Discovery

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He first realizes his teammates are sleeping together much later than he probably should, considering he lives with one of them and has to put up with the other most of the time anyway.





	Unpleasant Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna try to wrap up the latest chapter of Struggling and get that up since it's been like, two months, but the inspiration struck me for this so this is what you get. If people seem interested, maybe I'll make an AU out of it? Also, this is my first time writing from Naruto's perspective! (I think.) So, that's exciting.

He first realizes his teammates are sleeping together much later than he probably should, considering he lives with one of them and has to put up with the other most of the time anyway. He's also fairly certain everyone else figured it out before him.

Ino gives them impish grins every time she sees the two of them together, eyes too knowing for a simple friend trying to force two people with what Naruto would describe as very little chemistry together. Shikamaru describes it, in private, as her Causerie Look, the somewhat evil glint in her eye and devilish smile only appearing when she's preparing to soak up only-possibly-legitimate information and spread it around like warm butter on toast.

And of course, Shikamaru himself, genius bastard that he is, probably figured it out months ago. In fact, he'd probably figured it out before they'd even done anything, looking at the two of them and just _knowing_ somehow that they were going to be sneaking off to Sakura's parents house (which Naruto is graciously allowed by Haruno Mebuki to stay in since he doesn't have any parents of his own) a few days later. The thought makes Naruto's lip curl.

Shino, of course, is just about as smart as Shikamaru is, and spends even more time than the Nara boy does just _observing_ rather than really interacting, likely due to the way Ino clucks her tongue when Shikamaru is too quiet and drags him into the conversation. Naruto can at least say that he figured out those two were in love right away.

Based on Kiba's lack of teasing as of late, he figured it out a few weeks ago, and Hinata always blushes when she looks between the two in a way that seems almost conspiratorial now that Naruto looks back on it. And of course, Chōji is nearly as dumb as Kiba and Naruto are, but is much better at reading people, so he probably figured it out in the middle of a conversation and, individually, a bag of potato chips.

So that leaves Naruto, who finally figures it out when he walks in on the two of them, carelessly stepping into Sakura's room without knocking the way he always does to be greeted with an eyeful of Sakura's bare chest and the most intense gaze he's ever seen Sasuke wear, which says a lot, really.

She's straddling their third teammate and wearing a confident smirk despite flushed cheeks, her hands on his chest and holding him down flat on his back against her mattress, which Naruto knows from experience is not only the softest thing in the world but is also _much softer than his bed, thank you very much_. Sasuke's mouth is half-open, eyes heavy lidded but staring up at her as though she is the most amazing thing in the world, and Naruto is stuck between disgust at seeing someone who is practically his sister straddling his rival, and dopey joy for the two of them.

He chooses to express the former, although it's less with words and more of a very aggrieved choking noise which seems to snap them out of their little world away from this one.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieks, half-indignant and half-embarrassed, scrambling to remove herself from Sasuke's lap and cover her chest. Of course, he's seen her completely naked before, a consequence both of living together and being on a team together since they were twelve, but it's never been in such a personal context and he finds himself just as frenzied to slam the door between them. He closes it just in time to hear a familiar muffled _thump!_ that he recognizes to be one of her pillows, thrown most likely at his head, hitting the wood of her bedroom door.

He shuffles into their kitchen, completely forgetting what it was he'd even barged into her room for in the first place, and begins boiling water for a cup of ramen, as that's the only thing he can think to take his mind off of what he's just seen. It doesn't help that hardly a minute later, Sasuke and Sakura slide out of her room, both now fully dressed and faces flushed the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit. He looks over at them, sees the way Sasuke's hair is messed up from laying on the bed and Sakura's qipao has hastily been pulled on-- he realizes in horror that he's pointed this out before, when they'd both found ways to dismiss themselves at parties and slip away for a few minutes and he'd tease that her dress was on backwards-- before forcing his eyes back to the water, waiting for it to boil.

"Naruto," Sakura starts, tone completely different from her cry earlier. It's soft, placating almost, and he wants to scowl because he doesn't want them to try to _appease_ him. "What you saw, it wasn't--"

"Don't do that," he snaps, cutting her off. "I'm not an idiot, Sakura. I know what sex is. I know what foreplay looks like." Even as he says it he feels his stomach churn with another wave of disgust. He realizes, though, that he's not disgusted with what he's seen. Taking a steadying breath, he looks away from the water to meet her eyes, so soft and so, _so_ green. He doesn't bother looking at Sasuke. "Were the two of you even going to tell me?"

Sakura says "Of course!" with so much apoplexy that he wants to believe it at the same time that Sasuke snorts "Probably not." It only serves to make Naruto's scowl deepen, his eyes narrowing into a glare as they slide over to Sasuke, who has put slightly more effort into appearing like he wasn't about to fuck their meister while Naruto presumably did homework (or _pretended_ to do homework, since he always copies Sakura's answers anyway, although he recalls with startling clarity that actually, that must be what he was going in there for just now) in another room. Naruto doesn't even know where her parents are. Sakura levels her maybe-boyfriend-but-definitely-fuck-buddy with a flat look, so he adds as though it is a defense, "It's not any of his business," talking as he often does about Naruto like he's not even there.

He tries not to let his temper rise too much, but still sneers, "You're an asshole, Uchiha." Sasuke does not take the bait, simply crossing his arms and leaning back against the nearby dining table as though it doesn't bother him at all. Naruto knows, though, from years of goading him on, that it does, at least a little. "It _is_ my business," he continues, pouring the boiling water into a cup of noodles and grabbing one of his many pairs of chopsticks from a drawer conveniently situated across from him. "Because Sakura-chan is my business and, as much as I _hate_ it, you're my business." He finishes, and begins shoveling noodles into his mouth with contempt while leaning back against the oven, feeling the heat radiating against his back from the still-warm stove top.

"We should have told you," Sakura allows after a minute, though she doesn't actually sound very guilty at all. She at least has the decency to pretend. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks mostly annoyed at having been interrupted-- or possibly just at having been caught.

"How long?" He says between slurps, doing his best to give them his best withering look. He has a few guesses, now that he actually knows what's going on and is caught in his own head reflecting on the last few months, but wants to hear it from them. Sadistically, he wants to make Sakura admit it out loud.

She blushes and stares pointedly at her feet. "Almost four months now." Sasuke nods at her side to reaffirm her estimate.

 _Four months isn't too bad_ , is his first thought, followed by, _You've been lying to me for four months!_ Granted, they've been teammates for over five years, and have been hypothetically old enough for this to be going on for all of that time, but it still bothers him on a level he can't quite explain. Pinching the bridge of his nose and forcing himself to move on in a move that reminds him startlingly of Sasuke, he questions, "So why are you here?"

"My parents aren't home," Sakura supplies as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. When he continues to give her a skeptical look, she tentatively adds, "And Kakashi-sensei is at Sasuke's apartment."

" _Why_?" Naruto asks, somewhat bewildered by this. While Kakashi is certainly a great teacher and Naruto looks up to him, he's not the sort of person he'd want going through his stuff.

Sasuke groans, dipping his head back. "Because he's an asshole." Naruto, if he were old enough, would drink to that. It's not a real explanation but he supposes he doesn't need one, especially considering the million other questions that are still bubbling under the surface and threatening to boil over. He's not sure exactly how Sakura would react to a full-scale interrogation, but he's pretty sure there would be bruises.

He looks between the two of them for a second. He doesn't miss the way Sasuke's eyes roam over to Sakura when the silence stretches for more than a couple seconds, or the way she stands only a few inches away from him as though she can't get too far away from him (he knows that's stupid though, that she only wants to be in proximity to him, and he thinks that's actually better-- or worse, he's not sure yet). Putting his ramen cup down on the counter next to him, he pushes himself off of it and forward until he's within inches of Sasuke's face. "Don't hurt her, okay?"

"You're not intimidating, idiot," Sasuke says, but his face arranges itself into something resembling a promise and he nods once.


End file.
